Una canción (Lost in love)
by Juni H-G
Summary: Una boyband se separa en un accidente aireo, cuando van rumbo a Tokio para dar uno de sus conciertos. Al desplomarse la nave, cada uno cae en diferentes lugares de un pueblito poco conocido y hecho a la antigua. Conocerán a nuevas personas y amigos que los ayudaran a salir del lugar, o no podrán gracias al amor?
1. Prologo

**Hola! yo de nuevo con otro fic que salio de mi cabecita y me encanto la idea, este fic es romántico con un toque de comedia y como siempre pediré Oc. Pero solo tengo espacio para cuatro.**

**Y para todos lo que se animen dejare el prologo y al final la ficha con un ejemplo. La historia se adecua en un pueblito alejado y poco conocido(Inazuma no se me ocurrió otro xD).**

**Declamer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia y mi oc.**

* * *

**Una canción….**

**Prologo...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Narra Terumi**

-Y el ganador o ganadores a mejor artista del año es...-

Llego el momento, a lo que todos estábamos esperando. Mis manos sudan, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran, seria increíble ganar, mis amigos y yo trabajamos muy duro para llegar hasta aquí. Recuerdo cada paso, cada gota de sudor y lagrimas que hemos derramado, hemos dejado todo por esta carrera, por nuestros sueños y metas. Ahora estamos aquí en la premiación de música más importante del país, esperando el resultado.

La tención es insoportable, siento que toda pasa en cámara lenta, puedo ver cada movimiento de mis contrincantes, escucho mis latidos como retumban en mi cabeza, el ritmo es nuevo. La edecán les entrego el sobre del resultado, el lo tomo, mientras que su acompañante le daba las gracias, ambos abrieron el sobre y lo leyeron es su mente, pude ver como se miraban esbozando una sonrisa.

-Y el ganador es…- Allá va.

Ambos voltearon el sobre donde estaba escrito con letras brillantes….

-¡ONE MORE TIME!

Ganamos…. ¡Ganamos! Los cinco no lo podíamos creer, habíamos ganado, el que seria nuestro primer premio. Al reaccionar, nos abrazábamos y sonreíamos como locos. Caminamos por ese pasillo hasta llegar al escenario del teatro, en el fondo se podía escuchar uno de nuestros temas, mientras que todo el teatro aplaudía.

Después de eso, fueron más existos para la banda, aunque no hay que olvidarnos de los rumores, _Si la banda se separa, somos adictos, vamos de fiesta en fiesta, cambiamos de novia como calcetines, _etc.

Hoy vamos al ultimo lugar de nuestra ira de verano, en nuestro jet privado y es en Tokio, allí comenzamos nuestra gira y allí la concluiremos, lo extraño es que no siento la misma emoción que hace tres años, cuando comenzó nuestro sueño, cuando solo teníamos 15 años. Éramos cinco chicos, con maletas llenos de ilusiones y sueños, que no podían llenar un concierto de secundaria, que solo teníamos de fans a nuestros padres. No se que paso con esos chicos del comienzo…. Antes vivíamos para cantar, ahora cantar no nos hace feliz.

-Chicos abróchense sus cinturones-Nos dijo nuestro representante.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto mi amigo peli celeste.

-Solo abróchense los cinturones-Nos volvió a decir.

Todos le obedecimos, de la nada e, avión se movió violentamente, yo me golpee en la cabeza, y se me empezó a borrar la vista, solo escuchaba al piloto pedir ayuda y decir que perdíamos altura, y escuchaba que mis compañeros me llamaban.

* * *

**Narración normal.**

Una chica caminaba por el bosque junto con su perro, el venia sin correa ya que se había acostumbrado a caminar junto de ella. La chica era hermosa que a la vista parece un ángel. Tiene el cabello castaño, con ligeros mechones rubios, ondulado hasta media espalda; fleco del lado izquierdo hasta sus labios. Hermosos ojos verde-agua, medianos, pestañas largas. Piel blanca, estatura promedio, un poco más baja que Goenji. Vestía unos jens de mezclilla negros, tenis del mismo color al igual que las agujetas, una blusa de holanes, de varios colores en tono pastel hasta el codo, y un chaleco igual de mezclilla color celeste, sin abotonar.

Iban por un sendero con rumbo a su casa, cuando escucho el auxilio de una persona, ambos se detuvieron al oír aquella voz.

-¿Kiwi escuchaste eso?-El perro alzo sus orejas, para localizar el lugar de donde venia la voz. El era pun perro de raza Huskie, color negro con su pecho blanco, traía un chaleco, para perros a cuadros de color rojo y azul, su correa era color negra con su nombre en ella. Sus ojos eran de dos colores distintos, uno verde, como el jade y el otro azul, como el cielo y de dos años.

Cuando el perro localizo la voz y se fue rumbo a su dirección, mientras ella lo seguía, salieron del sendero, por la parte mas tupida de arboles, caminaron unos metros y encontraron a un chico peli crema, piel bronceada de ojos negros. Estaba todo sucio, con golpes y heridas aun abierta en todo el cuerpo y su ropa estaba rota, sucia y con partes quemadas.

-¿Donde estoy….? ….. Mis amigos…-Fue lo ultimo que dijo ya que se desmayo.

-Kiwi, llevémoslo a casa-El perro la miro inclinado su cabeza, desaprobando la idea-No lo puedo dejar aquí, solo en el bosque con todos los demás animales. Ven ayúdame a llevarlo-Con su ayuda, ambos regresaron al sendero, y retomaron su camino, hacia la casa de la castaña.

Después de pocos minutos, llegaron a una casa hecha de ladrillos rojos (tipo cabaña), no muy grande con un árbol de flores rojas y un columpio en el. La casa era de dos pisos, nada fuera de lo común, la puerta tenía una reja y le seguía una de madera. En el segundo piso había cuatro habitaciones, y el desván. En el primer piso estaba, del lado izquierdo al fondo la cocina con todos los electrodomésticos, le seguía el comedor; del lado derecho estaba la sala y en medio de esta una chimenea que calentaba todo en el lugar, lo que dividía a las habitaciones eran las escaleras que estaban alineadas con la puerta.

Ella abrió la puerta con un poco de dificultad, para suerte de ella, nadie estaba en casa. Recostó al chico en uno de los sillones paralelo al a chimenea, subió por una almohada y una cobija, la almohada la puso delicadamente debajo de la cabeza del muchacho, con un trapo húmedo limpio cada una de sus heridas y manchas. Al estar limpio el chico lo tapo con la cobija, hecha de lana, y se le quedo mirando.

-Kiwi….. Creo haberlo visto antes…. ¿Pero en donde?-

* * *

**Bueno esta es es la ficha, como ya dije antes solo tengo espacio para cuatro oc. Y los chicos que saldrán en el fic son: Terumi, Kazemaru, Hiroto, Fubuki y Goenji (que por obvia razón no lo pueden escoger) Y me temo que ahora seré selectiva con los oc, dependiendo de sus características los escogeré.**

**FICHA...**

**-Nombre.**

**-Apellido.**

**-Edad (15-17).**

**-Personalidad y apariencia.**

**-Vestimenta (casual, pijama, de invierno o para el frio, es la que más utilizare.)**

**-Gustos y disgustos.**

**-Familia. (Como son, en que trabajan o que hacen, su relación con ellos, si tienen mascota y como se llaman todos los integrantes, que no sea una familia muy grande, si tienen una amiga/o muy fanático/a de ellos)**

**-Amigos**

**-Si son fan's de la banda (no es obligatorio, solo les pueden gustar sus canciones o no conocerlos, si tienen póster, como es su cuarto, si tienen cd de ellos)**

**-Canción favorita (pueden ser tres, nombre-artista/artistas, no es necesario que sea k-pop/ j-pop, denme una explicación de que trata la letra que me ayudara con la historia)**

**-(solo si son fan's)Integrante favorito (puede ser otro de los chicos).**

**-Extras.**

**-Pareja.**

**-Rival (solo si ustedes quieren, allí pueden escoger a cualquier chico exceptuando a los cinco anteriores o un oc.)**

**Creo que es todo, si se me olvida algo yo les aviso. Una cosa más, tal vez me tarde en actualizar sera porque quiero acabar el fic antes de publicarlo ademas que entrare a la uni y no contare con mucho tiempo.**

**Para que me entiendan mejor les dejo un ejemplo con mi oc.**

**FICHA...**

**-Nombre: Shizen**

**-Apellido: Murakami**

**-Edad: 16**

**-Personalidad y apariencia**

***Personalidad: Es una chica ... bla bla bla...**

***Apariencia: bla bla bla...**

**-Vestimenta (casual, pijama, de invierno o para el frio, es la que más utilizare.) Ya saben ustedes como va esto :D**

**-Gustos y disgustos. También no es necesario explicación.**

**-Familia. (Como son, su relación con ellos, si tienen mascota y como se llaman todos los integrantes, que no sea una familia muy grande) *Vive con su madre, su abuelo y su hermano mayor... y bla bla bla... xD**

**-Si son fan's de la banda (no es obligatorio, solo les pueden gustar sus canciones o no conocerlos)*No es fan solo le gustan algunas canciones, solo piensa que son muy talentosos.**

**-Canción favorita (pueden ser tres, nombre-artista/artistas, no es necesario que sea k-pop/ j-pop, denme una explicación de que trata la letra que me ayudara con la historia).**

***No Idea(BTR): que trata de un chico que esta enamorado de una chica, pero ella no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de el.**

***Music sounds better with you(BTR): Alli les fallo no recuerdo ^^U**

***Solo tu(Carlos Rivera): Creo que se entiende. :D**

**-Extras: Siempre habla con su perro, es cariñosa con todos (los que conoce)... y bla bla bla...**

**-Pareja: Goenji :3**

**-Rival: Genta (no pregunten porque -.-)**

**Es todo gracias por leer y espero tener muchisisisisisisimos reviews.**

**See you...**

**:D**


	2. Heroe

**Hola! Muy buenos días/ tardes/ noches dependiendo de la hora en que lean. Gracias por su participación :D y gracias por mandar a sus oc.**

**Este es el primer capitulo dele este fic... Disfrútenlo... :D**

**Declamer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven NO me pertenecen T.T si fuera mio yo sacaría una quinta temporada y reviviría a Atsuya.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Héroe…**

_"….Si pudiera ser tu héroe _  
_ Si pudiera ser tu Dios _  
_ Que salvarte a ti mil veces _  
_ Puede ser mi salvación…."_

**Pov. Shizen.**

Inazuma es un pueblito mágico, a las orillas de la ciudad de Tokio. Es considerado patrimonio de la humanidad, ya que tiene el Lago más grande de todo Japón y este alberga a una especie endémica de la zona, además cada año en verano llega un ave muy hermosa que solo hay 400 ejemplares con vida.

El lago divide al pueblo en dos partes, en la primera es donde se centra toda la actividad económica y turística de la zona, si quieres ir a la parte más tranquila del lugar, tienes que ir al puerto y tomar un ferri. Allí te puedes relajar, y sentir el aire, además que convives con la naturaleza. Lo único malo de Inazuma es que gran parte del año llueve, de todo lo demás, este en un paraíso, con sus calles y casas estilo colonial con un toque moderno, las calles están pavimentadas por piedras de rio.

Si buscas relajarte este el es el lugar correcto….

**Fin Pov. Shizen.**

.

.

.

La carretera, solo la carretera, bacía y con una hermosa vista a ambos lados de ella, uno que otro auto transitaba por allí, solo camiones, camionetas y de carga. Si querías relajarte y disfrutar de la naturaleza ese destino era adecuado, había recepción para celulares, solo por emergencia, si había internet y televisores, pero las actividades al aire libre en lo común que casi no tenían tiempo de frivolidades, lo único malo era que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo lloviendo.

-¡Amo las vacaciones!-Dijo alegre una chica-¡Paz y tranquilidad!-Sintió el viento en su rostro, desde la parte trasera del convertible.

-Lo odio ¿Por qué no nos podíamos quedar el Tokio?-Dijo con enfado otra chica, rubia y despampanante con unos ojos azabaches preciosos-En tres días será el concierto de OTM (deletreado en ingles)-

-Gina, podemos regresar un día antes-Le dijo la madre de la primera chica, la mujer es alta y albina, parecida a su hija, pero con el cabello mucho mas largo y ondulado-Para que no los extrañes mira lo que traje-Saco un Cd de su bolso.

-¡SI!-Grito emocionada Gina desde el asiento del acompañante. La albina puso el Cd en el reproductor.

- ¡Otra vez no!-Se quejo su hija. Una chica de albinos cabellos, tan suaves como la misma seda, que caen hasta derriba de sus hombros de manera esplendida y reluciente con las puntas en dirección a su cuello que es cubierto por una piel albina y suave como la de un peluche, con esa cremosidad que solo se ven en las actrices de cine. Flequillo completo que yace posado sobre sus preciosos orbes color lila, que son cubiertos por unas pestañas largas y curvadas, lo que hace que sus ojos llamen bastante la atención, al igual que sus labios color rosado pálido y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas con naturalidad. Tiene una altura de 1.30, por lo que no aparenta realmente su edad, que era de 16, pequeñita y menuda como es, su cuerpo no es la gran cosa y no tiene atributos demasiado grandes, a decir verdad, tiene un aspecto bastante aniñado a simple vista, con sus caderas anchas y su cintura fina.

Usaba unos lentes, de marco cuadrado y color azabache, una falda tableada de color celeste que le llega hasta derriba de las rodillas y una camisa blanca de botones debajo de un pulóver de lana color azul-tinta (el cual le queda verdaderamente enorme, que le cubre ambas manos), medias negras hasta la parte superior de sus muslos y unos zapatos bajos de charol color marrón oscuro. Una venda blanca cubre desde su palma hasta su codo, ocultando una fea cicatriz sobre su piel de un accidente con su hermana de niña, nada demasiado importante).

Ambas cantaban alegremente las cancines de los chicos a todo volumen. Mientras ellas venían cantando, la ojilila observaba el bello paisaje, en un reflejo miro hacia el camino.

-¡Mamá cuidado!-Grito la chica señalando hacia un chico pelirrojo, que caminaba por la carretera al igual que un zombi. Al percatarse la albina piso el freno, sin lastimar al chico. El cual se desmayo por agotamiento.

-¡Atropelle a una persona!-Dijo la albina de nombre Yui, tapándose los ojos.

-¡Mamá como pudiste!-

-No lo vi-Gina se bajo del auto para ver como estaba el chico, mientras que la ojilila de nombre Izumi, derramaba unas gotas de lagrimas y su madre intentaba calmarla.

-¡OH POR DIOS!-Grito Gina al ver al chico.

-¿Que pasa Gina?-Voltearon ambas. Yui bajo del auto.

-Yui-san, ¿ya vio quien es…?.-Dijo la chica sin salir de su asombro.

-Es….-Izumi se armo de valor y fue junto a ellas-

-¡Hiroto Kiyama!-Gritaron ambas.

-¿Uno de los integrantes de One More Time?-Pregunto Izumi al verlo-Debemos llevarlo al Hospital.

-Tienes razón Izumi-chan-La apoyo la rubia.

-Esta muy lejos, lo acabamos de pasar. Mejor vamos al consultorio del doctor Murakami-Ambas asintieron.

Entre las tres recostaron al chico en la parte de atrás del convertible, Gina quiso ir atrás junto a el.

.

.

.

En estos días el lago se veía impecable al igual que el bosque, este era enorme de unas cuantas hectáreas, el cual no se veía donde terminaba. Era un paisaje hermoso, que a Michiru a su corta edad de 17 años, le encantaba, era el tipo de cosas que le gustaba dibujar. Ella estaba recargada en un árbol viendo hacia el lago, que no estaba muy lejos, solo a un par de metros, al igual que se reía por las tonterías de uno de sus acompañantes un chico peliverde de ojos negros, llamado Ryuuji Midorikawa, mientras que su amiga de tan solo 16 llamada Yugata Kobayashi, lo regañaba.

Yugata es poseedora de un cabello corto que va cayendo vagamente hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, de una composición peculiar siendo bastante laceo, teñido de un perfecto y temblante color negro que es en intensidad oscuro, semejante a la opacidad del plumaje de un cuervo, en conjunto sedoso y con brillo singular, el cual tiene peinado con un flequillo hacia el lado derecho, cayendo con mechones disparejos que van desde la altura de sus ojos hasta abajo de los hombros, quebrantes y de diferentes largos en un corte desigual, que le da un toque despeinado y claramente rebelde. Posee unos grandes y atrayentes ojos; de un intenso tono escarlata en igualdad a la potencia de una fuerte energía donde resaltan sus pupilas de color negro intimidante, en el cual se distingue un brillo inusual y un misterio no descubierto. De una altura considerable, bastante alta se puede decir, herencia propia de su talludo padre y delgada al igual, con un cuerpo bien delineado conforme a su contexto desarrollo, de estos rasgos en contacto con su piel un tanto morena en un tono color vainilla.

Vestía unos pantalones holgados de mezclilla de color negro en donde resaltan un estilo con variedad de bolsillos alrededor de esta prenda y el cual marca muy bien sus caderas, con unos tenis del mismo color sujeto con cordones blancos, donde se le puede notar apariencia bastante desgastada. En la parte superior lleva puesta una sudadera "hoodie" blanca justa a su medida donde debajo de ella lleva puesta una playera a mangas cortas color oscuro con diseños en tonos rojos. Y en su muñeca derecha lleva una banda color negro el cual siempre se coloca.

Pero su pelea concluyo cuando vieron a un chico de hermoso cabello rubio, piel pálida que hace que resalten sus hermosos ojos rojos, tal chico parecía un dios o un ángel. El cual al llegar a la orilla del lado, cayó. Los tres corrieron al ver al chico, que todavía seguía consiente. La primera en llegar fue Michiru quien se arrodillo para ayudarlo.

-Hola, ¿estas bien?-Le pregunto. El alzo la mirada encontrándose con una chica de cabello de color celeste largo semi-ondulado y sedoso, flequillo completo que cae en punta hasta sus ojos, con dos mechas que sobresalen de este que le llegan hasta el pecho, en una de estas se puede ver que tiene atado un listón negro, sus ojos son de un color zafiro muy expresivos, piel como la porcelana, con un cuerpo bien proporcionado, a simple vista se ve como alguien frágil pero es todo lo contrario. Que vestía un vestido de tiras hasta las rodillas de color lila, sobre este una chaqueta hasta la cintura de manga corta de color crema y unas botas cortas de color negro-Que estoy preguntando…-se regaño así misma.

-A-A-Algo…. ¿Donde estoy?-Le pregunto el chico, ella lo ayudo a sentarse.

-En el lago de Inazuma-Llegaron sus compañeros.

-¿Inazuma? ….. Mis amigos….-Recordó el accidente-Los matare me dejaron…. En el avión…..-Casi se desmaya.

-No por favor no te desmayes-Michiru le dio leves golpes en la mejilla para que despertara-Mejor dime como te llamas… Así te podemos ayudar y llevarte con tus amigos-Dijo llamando la atención del chico, cosa que no le agrado a Mido.

-Y-Y-Yo…No… Quiero saber de esos idiotas…..-Hizo una pausa entre cada palabra-A-A-Afuro Terumi…. Así me llamo…..-Fue lo ultimo que dijo ya que se desmayo.

-Llevémoslo a mi casa-se apresuro a decir Yugata.

-No mejor a la mía esta más cerca-Comento la peli celeste.

-¡Michiru-chan como vas a llevar a un extraño a tu casa!-La regaño Mido.

-Es porque esta muy cerca de aquí y no hay nadie, tonto-

-Michiru tiene razón. Ven levantémoslo-Le dijo Yugata apoyando la idea de su amiga.

-Porque no mejor lo dejamos aquí-Dijo el peliverde cruzado de brazos.

-Porque mejor no te dejamos a ti. Además no lo puedo dejar en estas condiciones. ¡Vamos ayúdame!-No tubo de otra y entre Michiru y el llevaron al chico a la casa de la chica-Yugata quieres llevarte nuestras cosas.

-Claro.

.

.

.

**Narra Kazemaru.**

¿Qué es despertar? Es solo abrir los ojos y salir del mundo de fantasía creado por nosotros, o ¿es que siempre hemos estado dormidos? Porque siempre caminamos soñando y vivimos soñando.

Cuando éramos niños eso hacíamos y no desperdiciábamos ni un solo día y cuando lográbamos nuestro cometido al ínstate íbamos por otro. Ahora que crecimos solo soñamos una cosa y ya no vamos por el siguiente, a nuestra edad despertar es romper una ilusión, matarla hasta que no quede nada de ella, y eso pasa cuando dejamos nuestra inocencia. Nuestros padres nos han educado para eso, seguir nuestros sueños y metas, pero al tener uso de razón ellos mismos nos las quitan, diciéndonos que es absurdo, ilógico y que no es para nosotros, en simples palabras nos hacen volver a la realidad, nos despiertan. Los sueños nos mantienen vivos, pero al mismo tiempo nos duermen, sin dejarnos ver lo maravilloso del mundo. ¿Por qué al llegar a la madures dejamos de soñar? O ¿Siempre estamos dormidos?

Hoy me desperté, más bien abrí los ojos topándome con la mirada de una joven de cabello es rubio, largo hasta las caderas y rizado; ojos verdes, sobre los cuales los cubren unos lentes de marco negro, su piel es muy blanca. Sus mejillas siempre tienen un pequeño rubor natural, alta, delgada y de aspecto delicado. Llevaba puesto una falda hasta un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo roja con rayas negras y encajes negros en las orillas, polera de tirantes blanca con un gran escote ajustado en la zona del busto con una cinta negra que impide mostrar mas de lo que ya muestra la polera , sobre esta lleva un chaqueta que lleva abierta negra con una línea gruesa de color rojo a lo largo de las mangas las cuales lleva remangadas hasta los codos, la chaqueta también tiene un gorro, calcetas largas hasta medio muslo una negras con estrellas blancas (pierna izquierda) y la otra a rayas una de color burdeo claro y luego y una negra, así sucesivamente, con unos botines de medio taco de un color como burdeo y fucsia amarrado por cordones negros. También lleva unos audífonos rosados que combinan perfectamente con su atuendo y en su brazo izquierdo lleva cubierta su muñeca de pulseras delgadas de diferentes colores. Parecía de mi edad, 17 años.

-Hola me alegra que despiertes-Le saludo con una sonrisa la chica-Mi nombre es Elizabeth Dubois y el es mi hermano Alfred-Parece que no me reconoció. Pero por su nombre no creo que sea de Japón.

-H-Hola… Soy Ichirōta Kazemaru… Mucho gusto-Trate de pararme, pero fue inútil ya que ella me detuvo.

-No es buena idea que hagas eso-Me dijo su hermano-Por lo que nos dijo el doctor tienes un tobillo fracturado.

-¿El tobillo fracturado?-Comencé a recordar el accidente, creo que fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado y lo más genial es que ella no me reconoce, espero que mis amigos estén igual-Ya veo…

-Y dinos ¿como es que llegaste hasta aquí y que fue lo que te pasó?-Me pregunto la chica.

-Pues…. Lizzy, ¿te puedo llamar Lizzy?-

-C-C-Claro-Creo que la puse nerviosa y la sonroje.

-Bueno… Pues yo junto a mis cuatro amigos, Afuro Terumi, Hiroto Kiyama, Shirou Fubuki y Shuuya Goenji, formamos un grupo llamado One More Time, hace unos meses empezamos nuestra gira de verano y viajábamos hacia Tokio para nuestra presentación final, cuando empezamos a perder altitud….. Y pues el avión se estrello, pero antes nosotros saltamos con un paracaídas.

-¿Y tus amigos? ¿Sabes donde están?-Me pregunto el chico, Alfred.

-No lo se, pero espero que estén bien. Ya que esto fue lo mejor que nos pudo pasar.

-¡Como puedes decir eso! ¡Casi pierden la vida!-Me regaño Lizzy, saben se ve linda cuando se enoja.

-Desde nuestro existo, todos hemos perdido la cabeza, nos creemos los todopoderosos. Fubuki se cree el "Donjuán", el chico cambia novia; Afuro el "Talentoso" el que siempre quiere un solo; Hiroto el "Fiestero" que se la vive de fiesta en fiesta; y Goenji es el "Inalcanzable", al que ninguna chica esta a su nivel, no importando que sea actriz, cantante, etc.

-Ya entiendo se volvieron engreídos, egocéntricos, arrogantes…. Unos completos idiotas-Me dolió cada palabra, pero era cierto.

-Pero yo no soy la excepción. A mi paso algo similar, me creía el líder del grupo. Además, llegue a ser muy exigente, con mis compañeros y la gente de producción.

.

.

.

Una joven de una altura de alrededor de 1.53, delgada y de curvas definidas, pero sin mucho busto. Su cabello es de un lindo tono de azul rey, largo hasta una altura un poco debajo de las piernas y liso con puntas pintadas de rosa, lleva en su frente algunos mechones libres. Dos gemas de color azul zafiro adornan su rostro, sus ojos son grandes y con un brillo singular que muestra cierta apariencia de misterio y seriedad, pero al mismo tiempo se nota su calidez y amabilidad, su piel nívea posee facciones suaves y rasgos delicados, tales como los de la protagonista de un manga shoujo y en su rostro siempre notorio el sonrojo natural en sus mejillas. Con tal solo 15 años de edad.

Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una blusa de cuello en v, blanca con el escudo de la secundaria Raimon, un chaleco azul oscuro y unos tenis blancos y un dije con la inicial de su nombre. Leía muy cerca del muelle de la ciudad, en una pequeña banca hecha de madera donde la gente esperaba la salida de los barcos y el ferri, los barcos llenos de turistas que los llevaban a recorrer todo el lago.

Al llegar el ferri, el cual trasportaba a la gente de un lado al otro del lago. Cerro el libro que estaba leyendo y camino para tomar el ferri, pero su paso se detuvo ya que observo a un chico de piel pálida, ojos verdes obscuros, y cabellera plateada. El chico caminaba con mucho cuidado para no tropezarse, hasta en un descuido por poco cae al agua.

-No deberías caminar tan cerca de la orilla-Le aconsejo la chica de nombre Shiokaze.

-¿Quien eres tu?-Dijo el chico volteando a todos lados-¿Dónde estoy? y ¿Por qué no veo nada?

-Eh?... No se supone que lo ciegos no ven nada…-Dijo confundida.

-¿Estoy ciego?-Dijo más espantado.

-¿No eras ciego?

-No… Yo no…..-recordó el accidente-¡Mis amigos!

-¿Tus amigos?... Tu estas muy grave te llevare al hospital-Lo tomo de la mano y camino con rumbo al centro.

Shiokaze, solo tenía algo en la mente….. Que el chico estaba loco, por como vestía, más bien en como estaba su ropa podría ser un chico de la calle. Esa era la única explicación que encontraba. Al llegar al Hospital, fue a la recepción a hablar con la enfermera.

-Buenos días-saludo

-Hola Shiokaze, ¿en que te puedo servir?-

-Pues, encontré a un chico cerca del embarcadero y me dijo que estaba… ¿ciego?

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Que el asegura que no lo era, además estaba preguntando por sus amigos.

-Ok...-La enfermera, llamo al doctor-Vengan- Los llevo al consultorio, saludo al doctor y este sentó al chico una camilla y lo empezó a revisar, y noto también varios golpes-Ok…

-¿Y bien Murakami-san?-Pregunto la ojizafiro. El doctor de Nombre Nao Murakami, era de piel blanca, rondaba por los 55 años, su cabello ya era gris, sus ojos conservaban ese hermoso tono verde-azul. Traía su bata impecable, color blanca, debajo de esta una camisa color carmín obscuro y pantalón de vestir negros con sus zapatos del mismo color.

-Le dijiste a mi enfermera que el aseguraba que podía ver ¿cierto?

-¡Claro que si podía ver!-Le grito el chico.

-Ok-Lo volvió a revisar-Por lo que veo…. Tiene ceguera total, ya que no le noto síntomas negativos… Pero, como me dijiste que antes no me queda otra opción que…..La ceguera cortical.

-¿Ceguera que?-Dijeron al unísono los chicos.

-Ceguera Cortical. La ceguera cortical es causada por lesiones cerebrales localizadas en los lóbulos occipitales, los centros de la visión. Puede ser causada también, por un accidente cerebrovascular, por un traumatismo en la cabeza, por un hemorragia o una infección como una meningitis o encefalitis. Que en tu caso fue por un traumatismo, o un golpe en la cabeza-

-¿Y volveré a ver?-Le pregunto el chico un poco más calmado-

-Pues me temo que no hay tratamiento…... Pero, como solo fue un golpe, será cuestión de unos cuantos días. Nada grave-El suspiro aliviado-¿Y dime como es que te llamas?

-Shirou Fubuki.

-Bueno, Shirou, toma-Le dio un poco de ropa-Es ropa de mi nieto que luego yo dono, ya que no le queda, creo que son de tu medida-

-Gracias.

-Los dejo chicos-camino hacia la salida, Shiokaze lo alcanzo en el pasillo.

-Espere doctor.

-Que pasa.

-El, se puede quedar con usted, ya conoce a mis padres.

-Pues…. Seria bueno que tu lo cuidaras, ya que te conoce y en estos minutos el esta muy confundido. No te preocupes por tus padres yo les diré.

-Ok.-se marcho el doctor ella no tubo más remedio que volver al consultorio- _Eso me pasa por ser amable y ayudar a la gente. _Fubu…..-Al entrar a la habitación, Shiokaze se sonrojo al ver al chico, que llevaba una camisa blanca, con una chaqueta de mezclilla azul, jeans negros y tenis del mismo color.

-¿Que pasa?-Ella movió la cabeza para reaccionar.

-N-N-Nada…. Nos vamos…

-Espera… Antes dime tu nombre.

-¿Mi nombre?... Mi nombre es Shiokaze Yamanoto….

-Que lindo nombre-Concluyo con una sonrisa que volvió a sonrojar a la peli azul. Que suerte tenia, suerte de que el chico no podía ver su sonrojo

-Vámonos que te llevare a mi casa-Salieron del consultorio

-Gracias por salvarme-

-Cualquiera en mi lugar lo hubiera hecho.

_"Si una vez yo pudiera llegar _  
_ A erizar de frío tu piel _  
_ A quemar, que sé yo, tu boca _  
_ Y morirme allí después _  
_ Y si entonces _  
_ Temblaras por mi _  
_ Y lloraras al verme sufrir _  
_ Ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar _  
_ Como yo la doy por ti….."_

**Con Goenji…**

-¡Rayos como me puede pasar esto a mi!-Dijo moviéndose para desatorar el paracaídas, lo cual provocó que las cuerdas se rompieran dejándolo caer golpeándose con todas las ramas, logro sostenerse de una a unos cuantos metros del suelo, pero esta no aguanto el peso y se quebró llevándolo al suelo. Perdió unos segundos el conocimiento.

Al despertar, camino un par de metros hasta el cansancio por los golpes lo venció, cayendo de nuevo al suelo

-Ayu-da…..-Fue lo único que articuló. Su vista se empezó anublar,

-¿Kiwi escuchaste eso?-Al paso de unos minutos vio dos siluetas

-¿Donde estoy….? ….. Mis amigos…-Fue lo ultimo que dijo ya que se desmayo.

El chico se despertó de un tirón muy adolorido lo que le extraño ya que parecía que su pesadilla era cierta, miro a todos lados tratando de reconocer el lugar. Pensó que esta alucinando, volvió a cerrar los ojos y se los tallo, los abrió poco a poco al mismo tiempo que se sentaba muy difícilmente y lo primero que vio fue a un perro, que estaba recostado a lado de la chimenea.

-¿Sigo dormido?-Dijo viendo al perro.

-Valla despertaste-Escuchó la misma voz de su sueño atrás de el. Se giro a ver quien era-Me alegra que estés bien, camino hacia el.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estas en Inazuma.

-¿Inazuma?

-Si, uno de los pueblos lejanos de la cuidad de Tokio.

-Debo ir con mis amigos ¿Sabes donde están?-Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nosotros-señalo al perro-Solo te encontramos a ti-Le explico.

-¿Solo?-

-Si, supongo que debes tener sed-Le dio un vaso con agua-¿Y cual es tu nombre? Dijo es para informarle a la policía que Kiwi y yo te encontramos.

-Párese que la que tubo el accidente fuiste tu, ¿Acaso no me reconoces?-Ella curveó una ceja-¿No?... One More Time ¿te dice algo?-La chica pensó un momento, para después negar con la cabeza-¿No? ¿Enserio?-El suspiro resignado-… Mi nombre el Shuuya Goenji ¿Mi nombre no te dice nada?

-No…

-Ok, olvídalo.

-¿De a cuerdo?...-Se dirijo a la cocina-Bueno necesitas cambiarte de ropa-El la miro alzando una ceja-¡No me veas así! Si quieres quedarte con esa ropa, adelante-Le dio la espalda ofendida.

-Tienes razón-Ella le dio ropa limpia-¿En donde me cambio?

-En el baño-Le señalo el lugar.

-Antes…. Dime algo…. ¿Cuál es el nombre de mi heroína?-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa traviesa, ella lo fulmino con la mirada, cosa que a el le causo risa. Goenji no podía negar que la chica era linda, y le agradaba hacerla enojar por alguna razón extraña.

-Shizen, Shizen Murakami-Camino hacia la cocina. Y el se fue a cambiar.

Shizen no podía negar que el chico era atractivo, claro que no lo pensaba al inicio, pero no le dio importancia, para ella le resulto un chico fanfarrón y arrogante. Cosa que odiaba más que todo en el mundo. Al paso de unos minutos llego su hermano.

-¡Buenos días! Aun…. ¿Nee-chan?-

-¡Por aquí!-El se dirigió a la cocina-Hola Kiwi-Le acaricio-Y dime hermanita donde esta el chico.

-Cambiándose-Dijo sin emoción alguna.

-¿Y?-Le pregunto su hermano mordiendo una manzana.

-¿Y que?

-Es lindo-Esbozo una sonrisa picara. Ella se volteo a verlo

-Ni en sueños saldría con un chico igual.

_"….Si pudiera ser tu héroe _  
_ Si pudiera ser tu Dios _  
_ Que salvarte a ti mil veces _  
_ Puede ser mi salvación….."_

**Con Terumi…**

Afuro fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos sin reconocer en donde estaba, hasta que recordó lo de la mañana en el lago, se paro del sillón muy difícilmente y un poco adolorido. Al recordar el incidente de nuevo sintió enojo por parte de los chicos, sentía su sangre hervir. Pero tenia razón, como esas personas a las que creía sus amigos lo habían dejado en el avión solo y con un paracaídas.

-_Cuando los llegue a encontrar-_Pensó.

-Hola-Volteo a la dirección de aquella voz-Que bueno que despertaste Afuro-kun.

-Hola… Amm… ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?-

-Nunca te lo dije…. Soy Michiru Toyotomi, y ellos son Yugata Kobayashi-Señalando a la mencionada que estaba en uno de los sillones de la sala leyendo-Y el es Ryuuji Midorikawa-El chico se encontraba a lado de la pelinegra con los brazos cruzados y un poco enojado.

-Hola-Saludo el rubio-Mucho gusto.

-Hola-Le saludo Yugata con una sonrisa. Mientras que Mido, muy serio.

-¿Y dime como llegaste al lago?

-Pues en el avión en el que viajaba se estrello, lo bueno es que logre salir a tiempo, luego caí a mitad del lago y tuve que nadar hasta la orilla.

-Entonces eso fue lo que se escucho-Dijeron los tres sorprendidos.

-Y sabes donde están tus amigos, de los que nos hablaste esta mañana. Así te podemos llevar con ellos y se pueden ir-Yugata le dio un codazo al ojinegro.

-¡Midorikawa!-Le regaño la peli celeste.

-¡No! ¡Y no me interesa donde estén! Ellos me dejaron en el avión. ¡No los quiero volver a ver!-El ojirojo se cruzo de brazos.

-Ok, te puedes quedar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras-Acoto Michiru.

-Michiru estas…..-Yugata le volvió a dar un codazo-¡Auch! ¡Yugata que rayos pasa contigo!

-Mido hay que ser solidario- Ambos se rieron por la discusión del peliverde y la ojiescarlata.

-Mido trago algo de su ropa, para que así te puedas cambiar, no se si sea de tu talla-Le dijo la chica entregándole la ropa.

-Gracias Michi-chan ¿Te puedo llamar así?-Le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-C-Claro

-Ok… Gracias por salvarme-Se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que la hiso sonrojar. Luego se fue para cambiarse de ropa.

_ "…..Si supieras _  
_ La locura que llevo _  
_ Que me hiere _  
_ Y me mata por dentro _  
_ Y qué mas da _  
_ Mira que al final _  
_ Lo que importa es que te quiero….."_

**Con Hiroto…**

El chico se sentía abrumado por tanta pregunta de parte de dos chicas, que solo le preguntaba que cosas que el no sabia, como ¿Es cierto que eres un fiestero?, ¿Cómo son el resto de los chicos?, ¿Me autografías el cd? Y cosas similares. El solo las miraba con duda. Hasta que llego su heroína, llamada Izumi Sei.

-¡Ya dejen de preguntarle cosas! Si no van a preguntar algo productivo pueden salirse-Señalo la puerta del la habitación.

-Pero Izumi-chan-Hizo un puchero Gina.

-Pero nada… Vamos-Ambas salieron del cuarto.

-¿Quiénes son esas locas?-Le pregunto el chico.

-Mi madre y mi mejor amiga-Dijo con fastidio.

-Gracias por salvarme de esas locas-

-No hay de que.

-¿Por cierto tu me conoces?

-Pues la verdad…. No, ellas si-señalo la dirección en la que se habían ido-Me parece que tu nombre es Hiroto Kiyama, eres cantante, vives en Tokio… emm…-Dijo recordando las conversaciones con ellas- Porque no lo recuer….-recordó lo que le dijo el doctor-Cierto, perdiste la memoria por el golpe.

-¿Golpe?

-Perdón creo que no seré de mucha ayuda.

-No te preocupes por eso, es mejor a nada y mucho mejor que tener a esas dos gritándome-Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa- Ya que sabes mi nombre, creo que es conveniente que yo sepa el tuyo.

-¿Mi nombre?-El asintió-Izumi Sei.

-Mucho gusto Izumi. _Izumi es muy linda…. Pero que digo, no debo de pensar en eso y no en estas condiciones._

_"….Si pudiera ser tu héroe _  
_ Si pudiera ser tu Dios _  
_ Que salvarte a ti mil veces _  
_ Puede ser mi salvación…."_

**Con Fubuki….**

-Shio-chan como se te ocurre-Le regañaba su padre.

-No lo podía dejar solo.

Los padres de Shiokaze la estaban regañando por lo sucedido, ya que no era posible que su hija adorada hubiera traído a un chico que no conocía y que no era del lugar. Mientras que su hermano estaba platicando con Fubuki en la sala. Ambos se calmaron y pensaron las cosas.

-Tiene razón-Añadió su padre de nombre Yusei, un hombre de 42 años.

-Si es cierto. Esperemos a mañana-Agrego su madre Aiko de 39 años.

-No le podemos hacer eso a un chico en esas condiciones.

-Gracias Otto-san, Okka-san.

.

.

.

.

**HORAS MÁS TARDE…**

**En un estudio de música…**

-¡Yo te dije que no debían de viajar solos!-Le grito la mamá de Terumi.

-Señora no viajaron solos, fueron con Osamu-les dijo un asitente.

-¡Por dios! Ese chico solo es unos cuantos años mayor que ellos, el también debe estar vijilado-Agrego el padre de Kazemaru.

-¡Son niños todavía, ellos no deberían tener avión privado!-Le señalo la madre de Fubuki.

-¡Doi!-Grito un sujeto de traje-¡DONDE ESTA MI BANDA!-Ese sujeto llego con el padre de Kidou uno de los inversionistas de la disquera.

-¡Kageyama-sama!-el sudo frio –Ellos… Vera… Se retraso el vuelo-Dijo temblando

-¡Como puede estar retrasado si tienen JET PRIBADO!-

-Vera señor…

-¡NADA DE PEROS! ¡QUIERO A MI BANDA!-le grito- Y si no sabe nada de ellos en DOS horas, estará despedido-Concluyo y se fue a su oficina.

-¡Si señor! _Moriré….-_Se le acercaron los padres de los chicos- Señores iré al aeropuerto a investigar-Salió corriendo esquivando a todos.

**Cerca de ellos…**

-Pobre de Doi, Kageyama-san lo despedirá-Dijo con pena un chico de cabellera castaña, con rastas, piel blanca, con unas gafas.

-No es de esperarse, nuestros amigos están desaparecidos, se suponía que llegarían hace como TRES horas-Le contesto una chica de 15 años y tez pálida, en la que resaltan sus ojos color rubí, tiene el cabello azul marino, liso hasta la cintura terminando en rizos que lleva siempre en una coleta alta dejando escapar algunos mechones que enmarcan su rostro dándole un aire un poco infantil y tierno, tiene un fleco detrás de su oído derecho que le da un aire de curiosidad, debido a su piel pálida se le notan mucho sus sonrojos, no es muy alta pero tampoco bajita, tiene curvas definidas, y una figura bonita, un busto perfecto, ni pequeño ni muy exagerado, es delgada, y se nota lo atlética que es. Levaba jeans verde esmeralda, con una camisa negra con flores verdes y unos tenis negros. Su nombre era Etsuko Mizokoshi

-¡Mi hermano esta perdido quien sabe donde!-Dijo otro chico de cabellera naranja, ojos del mismo color y tez pálida.

-No exageres Atsuya, Tal vez solo se retrasaron, ya conocen a Kazemaru, compro algo que no le gusto y ahora lo esta devolviendo-Dijo Un chico de mohicana, sin inmutarse.

-Esperemos que sea eso-Les dijo otro chico de cabellera castaña piel morena y con una bandana en la frente.

-_Chicos espero que estén bien-_Pensaron preocupadas, una chica de cabello corto y verde, piel blanca, y otra chica de cabello azul y igual de corto, hermana del chico de rastas.

"…..Quiero ser tu héroe  
Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
Porque salvarte a ti mil veces  
Puede ser mi salvación  
Puede ser mi salvación….."

* * *

**Este fue el largo y espero que no sea tedioso... El Primer Capitulo! ^o^-sales papelitos del techo y una banda aparece en en fondo-Así serán los capítulos, con una canción, para eso les pedí sus canciones favoritas, ya que serán parte de la historia ^^**

**De nuevo gracias por enviarme sus oc, ya que sin ellos no habría historia :D y gracias por leer! les dejo algunas preguntitas...**

**-Se esperaban que Kageyama fuera el dueño de la disquera? yo no... bueno pensaba en Kudo-san, pero no llenaba el papel xD**

**-Tendrá**** problemas Hiroto para recordar? Y Fubuki para ver?**

**-Que hará Terumi? Seguirá pensando que sus amigos lo abandonaron?**

**-Que paso con su representante (Osamu xD)?**

**-Shizen tendrá problemas con Goenji?**

**-Kazemaru tendrá razón y ese "pequeño" accidente los ayudara a se lo que antes eran?**

**La pregunta más importante... **

**-Que les pareció el primer capitulo? Me dejaran review?**

**Eso es todo de mi parte **

**Sayo!**

**:D**


	3. Famous

**Buenos días/tardes/noches!**

**Hoy les vengo a dejar otro capitulo n.n Espero que lo disfruten...**

**La canción del capitulo: "Famous" de BTR. (Soy Rusher a si que la mayoría serán de ellos, tratare de no hacerlo n.n)**

**Anterior: "Heroe" de Enrique Iglesias.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Son propiedad de Level-5, solo mi oc y la historia son mías.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Famous…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"…. ¿Quieres ser famoso?  
¿Quieres ser el único que esta viviendo la vida?  
¿Quieres ser famoso?  
¿Quieres ser el único que esta tomando un viaje gratis?..."**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En la ciudad de Tokio…**

Doi se encontraba hablando por teléfono con un tipo del aeropuerto quien no le decía nada, que ya supiera. Lo único que le dijo fue que perdieron contacto con la nave en la mañana.

-No…-Colgó el teléfono, y se puso a dar vueltas por el pasillo-Kageyama-sama me despedirá, pero antes me matara...-Dijo sudando frio he imaginados la peor circunstancia-No puede estar pasando esto.

Doi siguió pensando en todos los escenarios posibles de su futuro castigo por parte de su jefe. Pero no considero una cosa más, más bien ocho personas, los padres de los chicos. Pensó en preparar su funeral y su testamento, así que lo empezó a escribir en su mente. Daba de vueltas por el pasillo sin saber que hacer, la banda, la banda que pagaba sus deudas, la banda, la banda que le dejo a su jefe Kageyama, millones. El sabía que se encontraba en graves problemas, pero llego por el pasillo su salvación, el chico que podía saber donde se encontraban los cinco chicos, los más importantes de su vida.

-¡OSAMU!-Corrió a abrazarlo-¿Y los chicos?

-Tranquilo-se aparto de el-No se-Doi cayo de espaldas.

-¡Tu venias con ellos!-Le grito Doi.

-Hombre, no lo se, tuvimos un accidente y tuvimos que saltar…. Más bien los empuje…. Bueno… A todos no… Terumi se desmayo y pues salve a los cuatro antes que el avión se estrellara-

-¡ACCIDENTE! ¡Afuro se quedo en el avión…!-Doi empalideció-Kageyama-sama me matara…

-No te preocupes Doi, ha de estar en la cuidad donde sobre volábamos-Hablo Osamu tranquilo.

-¡DONDE!-Lo sacudió de los hombros-¡DONDE!

-Emmm…. No lo se-A Doi lo cubrió un aura de desesperación-Ya hablaste con el aeropuerto.

-Ya….-Dijo Doi en una esquina-No me dijeron nada, solo que desde la mañana… ¡Espera!...-Camino hacia el-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Pedí un aventón desde la carretera.

-¿A que altura?

-No lo se…. Milla… ¿25? No estoy seguro, pero era cerca del pueblo de…-dijo recordando.

-El pueblo….-Seguía sin recordar-¡QUE PUEBLO!-Lo volvió a sacudir-¡Osamu…. TU VIDA NO ESTA EN PELIGRO, SINO LA MIA! Y POR ESO…... TE RUEGO QUE ME DIGAS…. ¡EN DONDE!

-Das miedo…. Oí decir que era ¿Isumo? No…... Ina…. Inazuma-

-¡INAZUMA!-Doi corrió hasta la oficina de Kageyama.

_"¿Quieres_  
_ Viajar en una gran limusina?_  
_ Dime, ¿Quieres_  
_ Tomar un trozo de fama de la maquina?_  
_ Si quieres ser descubierto_  
_ Y terminar en tapas de las revistas en cada supermercado_  
_ Puedes hacerlo_  
_ Resistirlo _  
_ Podría ocurrir esta noche…."_

**Pov. Kazemaru**

Fama…... Fama… La fama se define como el hecho de ser reconocidas las cualidades de una persona o una cosa, o los actos de una persona, por mucha gente y de que se hable de ellos. Pero yo la definiría como una enfermedad metal, en la cual te crees importante, esta cambia a las personas, trasforma hasta la ultima célula de tu cuerpo. Y como toda enfermedad tiene sus síntomas.

_"…. ¿Quieres ser famoso? _  
_ ¿Quieres ser el único que esta viviendo la vida? _  
_ ¿Quieres ser famoso? _  
_ ¿Quieres ser el único que esta tomando un viaje gratis?..."_

Síntoma 1: Te preocupa el que dirán. Tiene distintas etapas, la primera el la negación, siempre niegas que te importa lo que dicen de ti en las revistas y televisión.

-¿Qué haces Terumi?-Le pregunte al ver un montón de revistas junto a el.

-Yo…. Nada, Kazemaru, nada-Me dijo dejando una revista.

-¿Nada? No estarás buscando en esa revista-la señale-En donde te tomaron una foto con esos pantalones, de color sin igual.

-¡Que cosas dices Kaze! ¿Yo? Por dios eso es frivolidad. Ni me interesa-Tomo otra revista y la hojeo.

Etapa 2: Solo un poco. Esta etapa es crucial, decides que te importa más, lo que digan o solo regresas al principio. En ella deseas ver todos los programas de espectáculos para saber de lo que hablan (de ti) o si se dieron cuanta de tus caídas, o cosa parecida.

-¿Qué hora es?-Nos pregunto Fubuki mientras Goenji y yo jugábamos un videojuego.

-Las dos cincuenta y ocho-Le contesto Hiroto mientras tomaba una soda.

-¡las dos cincuenta y ocho!-Se levanto del sillón tomo el control de la tv y le cambio de canal-Ya va a empezar.

-¿El programa de espectáculos?-Le pregunto Terumi.

-Si ¡Cállate!-Le aventó una almohada a la cara-Quiero saber lo que dicen sobre la otra noche.

-¿Cuando te vieron salir del centro comercial en fachas y con otra chica que no era tu novia actual?-Comento Goenji.

-Si ¡Ya guarden silencio!-Le aventó otra almohada.

Etapa 3: Influencia cercana. Cuando una persona fuera de tu círculo social (amigos y familia) te dicen que ponerte, como actuar y que decir, sobre todo lo importante de esas tres cosas.

-¿Cambiar de imagen?-

-Chicos-Camino hacia atrás de nuestras cillas-Ya no son chicos normales, ustedes tienen millones de fans que siguen cada uno de sus pasos-Nos dijo Osamu, nuestro representante.

-Pero ellos nos deben de querer tal y como somos-comento Hiroto.

-Pues…. Si… Realmente no. Chicos ahora son súper estrellas tienen que pensar, vestir y actuar como tal-Hizo unos ademanes extraños.

Etapa 4: Aceptación. Creo que se resume todo, aceptas que tienes un problema. Te importa lo que los demás digan, más bien ni te das cuenta que te importa.

-¿Qué haces Hiroto?-

-Escribiendo un tweet a ese programa explicando las cosas—Me respondió sin dejar de mirar su móvil.

-¿Por qué?-Mire al resto de mis amigos, lo cuales hacían lo mismo.

-Dijeron que la banda se separaba por nuestras peleas, además de que nos encantan las fiestas y ya no nos interesa nuestra carrera. Todo es gracias a esas fotos-Me respondió Fubuki.

-¡Como!-Eso me sorprendió, así que hice lo mismo que los demás.

_"….. ¿Quieres_  
_ Cruzar los límites? ¿Necesitas_  
_ ver tu nombre en luces al igual que el letrero de Hollywood?_  
_ Vamos, tenemos que trabajar más duro._  
_ Luchemos la pelea juntos._  
_ Llevarlo a la cima._  
_ Tenemos el equipo ganador_

_Es tu momento._  
_ Puede obtenerlo._  
_ Es el sueño de todo americano.….."_

Síntoma 2: Te preocupa lo poco conocido que eres. Simplemente tratas de convencer a tu representante, los productores y al dueño de la disquera el hacer el dueto con la mayo estrella de todos los tiempos, tal dúo hará que tu fama crezca.

-Yo no creo que sea mala idea-Comento uno de los socios.

-Yo tampoco-Añadió Osamu.

-¿Que opina Kageyama-san?-Le pregunto el Sr. Kidou.

-…. No lo se….-Dijo serio.

-Esta es una gran oportunidad-Le suplicamos los cinco.

-…..

-¿Y bien?-Le preguntamos con mirada de perito.

-… Ok… De acuerdo- Todos saltamos de alegría-Esto les ayudara en su carrera, además que me dará millones.

_"…Todo el día._  
_ Toda la noche._  
_ Las cámaras están encima y nunca miente._  
_ Estás obligado_  
_ a ser el centro de atención_  
_ las veinticuatro horas de los siete días _  
_ ¿Quieres ser famoso?_  
_ ¿Quieres ser famoso?..."_

Sintoma 3: Ya no importa la letra. Eso quiere decir que ya no te importa lo que quiere decir y solo escribes palabras sin sentido y lo que te importa más es que estés en primer lugar, de las canciones más sonadas.

-¿Y si solo le dejamos intro musical?-Comento Fubuki aventando una pelota.

-Mejor el coro-Opino Hiroto.

-Para no complicarnos más y que sea pegajosa la canción solo dejamos un la la la-Dije.

-Eso nos ayudara ¡Estaremos en primer lugar!-Dijeron los cuatro.

_"…. ¿Quieres ser famoso? _  
_ ¿Quieres ser el único que esta viviendo la vida? _  
_ ¿Quieres ser famoso? _  
_ ¿Quieres ser el único que esta tomando un viaje gratis?..."_

Sintoma 4: El todo poderoso. Definiendo, te vuelves una chica o chico arrogante, mandón, excéntrico, exigente, superficial, etc. Si sigo llenare más de cinco hojas… Bueno exagero el número de hojas.

Y con este síntoma desaparece el primero haya que no te importa cada resbalón, caída, tropezón, declaración. Cuando llegas hasta este síntoma… Cuidado ya caíste en la fama… Ahora solo te concentras en lo superficial, te creas una reputación, como con mi pelirrojo amigo, Hiroto, el cual pensaba "_Sin mi no hay fiesta", "Las mejores fiestas son en las que estoy yo", _etc. Mientras que otro chico de cabellera plateada con el "_No hay chica en el mundo a al cual no pueda conquistar", _o el "_No es mi intención son ellas", _etc. Ha dicho miles de frases que ya no recuerdo.

Y luego Goenji, con el _"No quiero ilusionar a nadie, como Fubuki" _o _"Mi carrera es primero", _ganándose el titulo del "_inalcanzable". _Llega también el no ser cooperativo y pedir todos los solos posibles en una canción, por l simple hecho de "_Soy el más talentoso del grupo", "Todo el mundo sabe que yo tengo la mejor voz, por eso tengo miles de seguidores". _Terumi se cree un dios. O como yo, hacerte el importante y exigir a todo el mundo cosas banales que no necesitas o no son para ti: "_Aquí los importantes somos nosotros", "Si no lo consigues hare que te despidan", "Esto no es lo que quiero", _ y mil pavadas mas.

La fama te siega de lo verdaderamente importante, como las personas que convives, el lugar en donde estas, esos pequeños momentos de la vida, que hasta sin ser famoso te las pierdes. ¿Cuántas veces e ha parado a contemplar el cielo? ¿Han disfrutado la brisa en una tarde cálida? ¿Ver la sonrisa de un niño cuando juega? ¿La lluvia?... Hay miles de cosas que pasan en el mundo y que nosotros pasamos inadvertidos.

**Fin Pov. Kazemaru.**

-Hola, ¿Kazemaru en que pensabas?-Le pregunto la ojiverde, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Pues… Tonterías mías.

-Ok-A Lizzy no le gusto la respuesta.

-Pues no…. La verdad pensaba en mis amigos.

-Por lo que nos contaste, todos están aquí. Lo malo es que no sabes donde ni como están-El suspiro.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor.

-Mañana los podremos buscar-Concluyo Lizzy con una sonrisa que hiso sonrojar al chico.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**En la oficina de Kageyama…**

Kageyama se encontraba furioso, pero no con Doi sino con Osamu, ya que el tipo había lanzado a cuatro de sus súper estrellas desde un avión, mientras que a una de ellas la dejo en el avión; segunda, el llego solo sin buscar a los cuatro "sobrevivientes", si es que lo estaban; y para colmo tenían un concierto en TRES días.

-¡OSAMU! ERES UN IDIOTA, COMO PUDISTE-Lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa-NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TENGAS QUE HACER. QUIERO A MU BADA DE VUELTA-Le grito sin bajarlo-ASÍ QUE VE A INAZUMA Y BUSCALOS-Lo bajo-¡DOI!-

-S-S-Si señor-Dijo tembloroso.

-ACOMPAÑA A ESTE IDIOTA. La prensa pronto se enterara, y necesito un plan para todo esto-

**Fuera de la oficina….**

-…..Inazuma…..-Repetía una ves y lego otra como si conociera ese lugar.

-Si Endo ya te oímos-Lo regaño Kidou.

-….. Inazuma….-Repitió otra vez.

-Endo quieres callarte, no escucho nada-Le regaño esta vez Etsuko.

-Perdón Etzuko-chan, es que… Creo haber oído ese nombre entes.

-Hay Endo…-Comento Fudo.

-Tal vez lo oíste en clase de Geografía-Le dijo Aki.

-No…. No se….

-Quieren callarse-Los regaño la ojirubi (Etsuko)

Todos se callaron para escuchar la conversación, pero el moreno seguía pensando en ese lugar, sobre todo porque se le hacia tan familiar. Él sabia que lo había escuchado cientos de veces, pero no recordaba donde ni cuando, hasta que la idea le llego a su cabeza.

-¡INAZUMA!-Los cuatro se asustaron-¡Mi prima!

-¿Quién? Etzuko-chan esta aquí-Le pregunto la peliverde.

-No… Mi otra prima-Todos alzaron una ceja-…..Shizen….

-¿Shizen?-Dijeron los cuatro sin entender.

-Ella vive allí. Cuando falleció su padre, ellos se mudaron a Inazuma.

-¡Entonces sabes como llegar!-Dijo Etsuko emocionada.

-No….-Los cuatro se cayeron de espaldas-Nunca he ido….-se rasco la cien.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

La tarde cayo dando paso a una noche fría, esa noche cayo una ligera lluvia, que enfrió la noche, era el tipo de lluvia que te daba tranquilidad y al oírla te relajaba que te invitaba a salir a verla, ver cada gota cayendo sobre un suelo seco o en una hoja o pétalo de alguna flor. En esa enorme habitación podía entrar la luz de la luna llenando la habitación con su luz, el lugar estaba en silencio. El chico miraba por la ventana las gotas de lluvia.

-Quien te viera en esa posición pensaría que eres otra persona-El la miro, la peliblanca camino hacia el chico, dejando la puerta abierta, permitiendo la entrada de la luz artificial del pasillo-Hiroto Kiyama, uno de los integrantes de One More Time. O mejor conocido por el chico fiestero.

-Hola ¿Izumi?-Estaba sentado junto a la ventana, viendo hacia afuera.

-Sip…..-

-Hiroto Kiyama…... Integrate de One More Time… No puedo creer que yo sea ese chico, el que solo piensa en fiestas-Izumi se sentó a su lado-Ese no soy yo…... Bueno no recuerdo serlo.

-Hiroto-san….

-Creo que perdí mi motivación y propósito en la vida-Ella lo volteo a ver-No me gustaría recuperar esa vida.

-¿Y porque no la cambias?

-¿Cambiarla?-Ella se levanto y trajo una laptop, para lego volverse a sentar y buscar un video.

-Mira…. Este es el primer video de OMT… Es el video que los hizo saltar a la fama…. Fue antes de toda la fama, antes de todos los premios…... Antes de todo….

-Nos veíamos…. Felices… No como en todo lo demás…

-Ahora mira este-Cambio el video-Es el video que apenas sacaron.

-….. Esto… ¿Qué paso con la letra?

-La letra…. No lo se….-Cerro la laptop-Estas en un inicio. Reconoces que esta vida fue de mal en peor…. Creo que es momento de una nueva historia, un nuevo rumbo. Un cambio bueno.

-Creo que tienes razón…. Gracias Izumi-Por reflejo la abrazo-

-Esto…..-Al darse cuenta del acto ella se sonrojo, apartándose de el…. -Esto pues… Ya es muy tarde mejor hay que dormir-Camino hacia la puerta.

-Claro descansa.

-Tu igual.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La música un escape del mundo exterior, dejar de lado tus problemas y olvidarlos por unos cuantos minutos. Al ponerse los auriculares, eso sentía un escape, su mente viajaba a otra dimensión en donde podía vivir cualquier aventura, relacionada con el ritmo. Aunque tenia que hacer sus deberes ella prefería hacerlos con música, así terminaba más rápido y no pensaba era tedioso. La habitación no era muy pequeña en ella cabía perfectamente una cama, closet, un baño pequeño; tenia una ventana en la cual se podía observar el verde y hermoso bosque. Sonó una de sus canciones favoritas, mientras cambiaba las sabanas de la cama, y ponía limpias, junto con una cobija calientita. La peli castaña empezó a tararear la canción mientras acomodaba las cosas, hasta que un recuerdo le llego a la mente: "_One More Time…._ _Hiroto, Afuro, Fubuki, Kazemaru y…. Goenji… Con que era el… Que tonta como puede ser que no lo reconocieras. Shizen Murakami en que estabas pensando". _Al terminar se giro para salir del cuarto cuando se topo con el chico en el que pensaba.

- Music sounds better with you...-Comento el chico que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, desde hace unos minutos.

-¿Perdón?

- Es la canción que tarareabas. Music sounds better with you, de Big Time Rush, una boy band norteamericana. Integrada por cuatro chicos.

-Si-Le respondió.

-Tienen tres discos. Y esa canción es del tercero titulado "Elevete".

-Aja-Dijo algo sorprendida-Como lo…..-Sacudió su cabeza para salir del asombro-Ok... Bueno…. ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?... Bueno mi abuelo.

-Me dijo que estaría bien en unos días, solo que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo y que no viajara.

-Que mal, para mí-murmuro. El la miro intrigado-Digo… Que…. Esta muy mal, lo bueno es que no paso nada grave-Dijo nerviosamente. Bueno te dejo que descanses-Camino hacia la puerta-Buenas noches Shuuya Goenji, uno de los cinco integrantes de One More Time-Shizen camino hacia las escaleras y las bajo rápidamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Como?-Dijo muy confundido-_Es una distraída…. Aunque la verdad es muy linda…. ¡Espera! Yo no debería pensar así, lo más importante ahora es regresar y encontrar a mis amigos" _–Pensó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Con Terumi…**

-¿En fin que piensas hacer?-Le preguntaba la chica peli celeste de ojos zafiro.

-No lo se…-Decía el chico con duda, mientras tomaba un sorbo de chocolate caliente-Lo mejor será que regrese a Tokio.

-¿Qué pasara con tus amigos?-Le volvió a preguntar.

-Lo mas seguro es que estén allá.-Dijo un poco deprimido.

-Si en verdad son tus amigos, ellos te vendrán a buscar-Trato de animarlo.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

-Pues…. Si dices que te desmayaste antes que el avión se estrellara…. Pues eso es lógico ¿no crees?-El tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

-… Aunque….-Ella lo miro extrañada-…... No creo que conozcan esta zona.

-Esto… Tienes razón…. Inazuma no es muy conocido….-Ambos se rieron por esa situación-¿Y porque mejor no les hablas por teléfono? Cuando te contesten yo les digo como llegar, así te podrán buscar.

-¡Excelente idea!-Dijo mas animado-Pero seria en la mañana ya que es muy tarde.

-Tienes razón. Ven te llevare a la habitación extra-Ambos dejaron las tasas en la mesita de la sala y subieron al segundo piso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al día siguiente….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-¿Es un nuevo día? La verdad no tengo ni la mínima idea, esto es mas desesperante, que cuando esperamos el resultado de algún premio_-Pensaba el chico peli plata tratando de no tropezarse.

-Cuidado, yo te ayudo-El reconoció de inmediato la voz.

-Buenos días Shiokaze-La saludo-Esto es horrible.

-Lo se, pero recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, en un par de días volverás a ver no es grave-Le dijo ella.

-Espero que sea pronto… Estar ciego es como tener los ojos cerrados, no ves absolutamente nada. Es como estar en una habitación obscura.

-… Ok…. Ven-Lo jalo de la muñeca.

-¿A donde vamos Shiokaze?-Le pregunto el chico muy confundido-

-Te mostrare algo…..-

-Recuerdas que no puedo ver nada-

-Si, pero para esto no necesitas de la vista-

Ambos salieron de la casa de Shiokaze con rumbo al bosque. Caminaron unos minutos hacia la pequeña colina, donde se podía ver todo el lago. La vista era maravillosa, se podía ver la copa de los arboles, de un color muy vivo, el verde era el color más maravilloso que se apreciaba, el olor de la tierra se podría percibir, la lluvia hizo maravillas en el lugar. Se pararon un poco cerca de la orilla.

-Muy bien llegamos. Solo que no te muevas-Le dijo-Se que sonara muy extraño y más en esta circunstancia, pero podrías cerrar los ojos.

-Que gracioso un ciego cerrando los ojos.

-Solo hazlo-El le hizo caso-¿Sientes la brisa?-El asintió-Ahora respira profundo, al hacerlo puedes percibir el olor de la tierra al estar húmeda por la lluvia.

-Esto es….

-¿Escuchas eso? El canto de las aves….-Hubo un pequeño silencio-…. Creo que todos estamos ciegos, no prestamos atención a las pequeñas cosas. Cuando éramos pequeños cada cosa tan pequeña he "insignificante" era una maravilla y nos divertíamos con ello, pero…. Solo crecemos y se nos olvida todo lo que hay en el mundo. Todo esta entre nosotros, la felicidad puede estar al doblar la esquina, es lo mismo que estar ciegos y lo más extraño es que los discapacitados visuales perciben todo esto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**En la ciudad de Tokio….**

-Recibí una llamada-Decía Kageyama sentado en su escritorio teniendo enfrente a los padres de los chicos, quienes estaban preocupados por sus hijos-Fue de Afuro… Además… Con lo que me conto Doi, y el Idiota de Osamu es que no están muy lejos…. Están en Inazuma.

-¿Pero que les paso?-pregunto uno de los padres.

-Tuvieron un accidente-Dijo sin rodeos, la mayoría se quería desmayar-Tranquilos, recibí más información, por lo que se ellos están bien.

-No del todo-Murmuro Osamu. Kageyama lo fulmino con la mirada.

-COMO decía… Ellos están bien, los mandare a traer.

-¿Cunado?-Preguntó otro de los padres.

-En unos meses.

-¡EN UNOS MESES!-Gritaron todos-¡Tiene concierto en DOS días!

-Miren a mi tampoco me gusta la idea de cancelar un concierto, pero lo hare-Se paro-A los chicos se les ha subido la fama y eso no me agrada, y su reputación no ayuda. Esto fue lo mejor, así podrán volver a sus inicios-Todos guardaron silencio-Ustedes como yo se dan cuenta de las cosas, sus hijos han cambiado…. Y se que quieren que vuelvan a la normalidad, yo también lo quiero. Así que entiéndanme, por el momento avisare a la prensa sobre el accidente, para que ellos no se den cuenta de las cosas.

Se despidió de todos y salió de la oficina junto con Doi y Osamu.

-Con que una lección para los chicos-Comento Fudo viendo ir a Kageyama.

-¿Una lección?-Comento una chica de figura exuberante y proporcionada, cuerpo moldeado con curvas notorias y figura de pera, una piel tersa y pálida, surcada por pequeñas pecas de un tono marrón pálido, casi invisibles a la vista, inmaculados cabellos blancos como la nieve, liso y sedoso hasta los glúteos, ligeramente onduladas y de un tono carbón en las puntas, posee hipnotizaste y deslumbrantes ojos de un color celestes en los cuales te reflejas como si fueran espejos al mínimo rayo de luz, con un lunar en el final de cada uno, los ojos resguardados por grandes y abundantes pestañas gruesas y alvinas, curvadas de forma natural, manos delicadas de uñas prominentes y bien cuidadas, peligrosas a simple vista, pómulos redondos y firmes adornados por un sonrojo natural , finalmente, los labios carnosos y estrechos de una preciosa tonalidad rosada. Su nombre era Kyoya Uchida de 15 años era la mas pequeña del grupo junto con Etsuko.

Llevaba unas zapatillas deportivas negras, falda/short a mitad del muslo negra con cadenas a su costado derecho bajo la cual usa medias a rayas negras y rojas, sudadera purpura abierta a la altura del pecho bajo la cual porta un top blanco, porta guantes de motociclista negros sin dedos en sus manos y un precioso moño de color rojo decorado con colguijes plateados mantiene su coleta alta siempre en su lugar.

-Se lo tienen merecido-Comento la chica ojirubi (Etsuko).

-Como puedes decir eso Etsuko-chan-La regaño Aki.

-Todos conocemos a los chicos, se han vuelto unos patanes-Añadió la peli azul.

-Yo la apoyo, los chicos no son los de antes-Comento la ojiceleste.

-Kyoya-chan tiene razón-La apoyo Kido, acto que hiso que la chica se sonrojara-No creo que podamos hacer nada.

-Pero esa forma esta mal ¿no creen?-Hablo la peli verde.

-Tal vez no pero es el momento-Añadió el ojirojo.

-Pobre de mi hermano-Se noto la preocupación de Atsuya.

-Los chicos estarán bien, recuerden de quien están hablando-Les dijo el chico de la mohicana-Vamos chicas las tengo que llevar a su casa-Les dijo a Etsuko y Kyoya.

_"…. ¿Quieres ser famoso?_  
_ Tu canción está en la radio._  
_ Y el video en rotación._  
_ Luces brillantes, ventilador electrónico._  
_ Paparazzi a tus espaldas._  
_ Autobús del tour, jet privado._  
_ Pensar a lo grande no lo es aun._  
_ Sólo una cosa no se puede olvidar._  
_ Toma más de lo que quieres._  
_ Apunta alto, nunca descanses._  
_ Pon tu pasión a prueba._  
_ Da todo, nunca menos._  
_ Famoso significa que eres el mejor."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Toco la puerta, una… Otra… Y otra vez, sabia que tendría que llegar junto con ellas, pero la escuela se lo impidió. La puerta se fue abriendo de poco a poco, hasta ver el rostro de la chica, viendo sus ojos lilas de nuevo, por impulso la abrazo. La chica se quedo impresionada por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-M-M-Marco….-adentro todos voltearon a verlos- Creí que tu…. Llegarías mañana-

-Solo te quería dar una sorpresa Izumi-Volteo a ver a los demás-¡Espera!...-La soltó-El es…

-¡Si lo se! No es increíble-Grito emocionada Gina.

-Hola, soy Hiroto Kiyama…... ¿creo?

-Si te conozco, pero como el…..-Izumi lo interrumpió

-Es una larga historia, que luego te contare….-Dijo un poco nerviosa.

* * *

**_-llamada telefónica-_**

-Halo.

-¡Buenos días Murakami-san!

-Hola Genta, espera te pasare a mi hija….

-No, espere no le diga que le hable.

-¿Eso porque?

-Mañana regreso.

-¡Que bueno! Shizen se pondrá muy contenta.

-Pero lo le valla a decir, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

-Guardare el secreto…. ¿Y a que hora llegas?

-No lo se como por…... Las 10 o las 11.

-Ok, te esperare en la terminal.

-Gracias, mis padres también me recogerán, pero prefiero primero ir a su casa.

-Si, ya me imagino.

-Bueno, me despido. Recuerde no comentarle nada.

-Ok, que tengas buen viaje.

-**_Fin de la llamada-_**

La madre de Shizen, de nombre Sara, colgó el teléfono pero antes de que diera la media vuelta, Shizen le hablo.

-¿Con quien hablabas?-

-Con nadie…

-Eso no parece...-Pregunto más confundida.

-Fue de la escuela de tu hermano.

-Ok-Dijo la chica incrédula-Voy con Izumi, Me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Nos vemos-Camino hacia la puerta.

-Trae Leche

-Claro-Cerro la puerta.

* * *

**Eso fue todo por hoy! n.n Se me antojo un chocolate ñ.ñ comprare uno... Tenia pensado en actualizar ayer, pero a mi padre le dio la locura y quito la luz u.u**

**Dejando de lado mis problemas familiares les dejo unas preguntitas.**

**-Mataran a Osamu por dejar en el avión a Afuro? (yo si ¬¬ El esta en mi lista negra) O lo mataran por empujar a los chicos?**

**-Que dirán esos sonrojos y pensamientos? **

**-Le dan razón al discurso de Shiokaze?**

**-Sera que el pan de Kageyama de resultado?**

**-Que cambiara en la historia la llegada de Marco? y la de Genta?**

**-A ustedes también las/los mandan por la leche? o.O**

**-Que les pareció?**

**Ignoren la quinta pregunta n.n Antes de despedirme les tengo un aviso a todos mis lectores de "Un nuevo rival" y "Una aventura entre dimensiones y tiempo" últimamente no he tenido mucha inspiración (pero ese no es el caso) Borrare y reescribiré la historia cambiando el formato al que ahora manejo, pero no se preocupen lo volveré a publicar y sera con los mismos oc (así no me complico n.n) Más información por MP.**

**Eso es todo de mi parte... Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy n.n**

**See you!**

**:D**


	4. Numb

**Hola hola! Mi gente bonita! ñ.ñ No me fui... solo andaba de parranda ñ.ñ Bueno más bien estaba sin ganas de escribir y sin imaginacion x.x Pero les tengo un nuevo capitulo...**

**Canción**** del capitulo: Numb (Linkin Park) Cortesia de una chica hermosa y inteligente :3 Auroxx G. Hernandess Espero sea de tu agrado! :D**

**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, solo mis oc y la historia me pertenecen...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3: Numb**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"….. He_  
_ Quedado tan insensible _  
_ Puedo sentirte ahí _  
_ Estoy cansado _  
_ Mucho más insensible_  
_ Me estoy convirtiendo en esto_  
_ Todo lo que quiero hacer_  
_ Es ser más como yo_  
_ Y ser menos como tu…."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pov. Hiroto.**

Cuando somos pequeños nuestros padres esperan algo de nosotros, pero crecemos y cambiamos sus expectativa, creces y te creas una reputación, una personalidad y carácter con el cual tus padres, familia y amigos se esperan algo de ti, como si supieran que es lo que harás, además el pasado de tus padres ayuda a la percepción del mundo hacia ti.

Si tus padres son profesionistas, lo que la gente piensa es "_Ese chico o chica terminara la escuela y terminara una carrera profesional",_ Pero si tus o tu padre es un vago que solo se emborracha, todos piensan que serás igual que el. Además, si ellos ven que tus padres se divorcian por la interferencia de un tercero, también dicen lo mismo de ti _"El o ella serán igual que sus padres, tendrán dos vidas". _

Tal pareciera que no puedes satisfacer a los demás. Pero tú siempre dices "_No me importa lo que la gente diga" _y siempre terminas complaciendo a los demás.

Pero cuando eres famoso esta reputación es más importante; Es como si estuvieras en una película y tu fueras el actor al cual le dan el libreto en donde te dicen que hacer, que decir, como vestir, como actuar. La película de mi vida consiste en un chico fiestero que va a las mejores fiestas, se viste a la moda, siempre esta rodeado de sus amigos… Mi vida….. Quisiera que el tiempo volviera, más bien quisiera no haberme convertido en este chico. Y ahora tengo una oportunidad de ser ese chico que nunca fui, el chico que no pude ser, demostrar mi verdadero yo. Por fin podre decirle adiós a mi antigua reputación, a lo que la gente me hizo, a lo que por la gente soy.

Comenzar desde el principio…

**Fin Pov. Hiroto.**

"_Estoy cansado de ser lo que tu quieres que sea _  
_ Sintiéndome sin fe _  
_ Perdido bajo la superficie_  
_ No sé qué estás esperando de mí _  
_ Puesto bajo la presión_  
_ De caminar en tus zapatos_  
_ Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti….."_

* * *

-"….Y en otras noticias….. Hoy se ha informado la cancelación del concierto de One More Time en la ciudad de Tokio. Por lo que nos informaron hace dos días la Boyband japonesa, representada por la disquera RKrecorts, su nave desapareció en la mañana del martes, no se sabe si los chicos estén con vida"-Decía el conductor de las noticias-"Por lo que les pide Reji Kageyama el director de la disquera, que no pierdan la fe y que ya ha informado a las autoridades para realizar la búsqueda"

-Muy bien-Decía el pelinegro mientras juntaba sus manos-Mi plan esta saliendo a la perfección. Los chicos lo verán y no sabrán que hacer, más que tratar de regresar aquí….

-Kageyama-sama, ¿no le preocupa lo que le contamos? Shirou perdió la vista y Hiroto la memoria.

-… Que pertinente-seguía con las manos juntas-El chico conquistador, ciego y el chico fiestero sin memoria. ¿Y dome Doi que tienen los otros tres?... ¡Espera! No me digas…. Kazemaru se encontró con un chico o chica de un estatus económico bajo…. Terumi con alguien más talentoso que el….. Y Goenji con alguien que no le conoce…. Es divertido

-Pues…... No Kazemaru tiene un tobillo lastimado…. Terumi esta completito solo que piensa que los chicos lo traicionaron…. Mientras que con Shuuya, aserto, esta con una chica que no sabe mucho de la banda.

-Perfecto…. Este plan esta saliendo de maravilla-Sonrió.

* * *

**Pov. Shizen.**

"…Ese momento en el que sabes que no eres una triste historia. Estás vivo. Y ves las luces en los edificios y todo lo que te hace preguntarte y estás escuchando esa canción con la gente que más quieres... Y en ese momento juro... Somos infinitos.….."

Las ventajas de ser invisible de Stephen Chomsky…..

**Fin Pov Shizen.**

La tarde llego en el cual se sentía la ligera brisa del viento, la cual movía las hojas de los arboles en ese vaivén incesante, el que tranquilizaba a un bebe mientras que su madre lo arrullaba. Era una tarde cálida perfecta para salir, el cielo era azul con algunas blanca y esponjosas nueves que parecían corderitos pastando en la verde pradera. Ella parecía imitar ese vaivén, en su columpio hecho cuna una cuerda gruesa y una pequeña maderita, que se movía suavemente.

La ojiverde tomo una pequeña pelotita de goma y se la aventaba a su perro, y este la regresaba para volver. Un pequeño juego que al cachorro le encantaba, la chica pensaba en eso mismo. Como era posible que un perro fuera feliz con un juego tan simple, un juego del cual nunca se cansaría.

-Vamos una mas Kiwi-Lo animaba mientras el can regresaba con la pelota entre los dientes-¡Que lindo perro!-Acaricio su cabeza.

Eso le parcia divertido de cierta forma, nunca había visto de cerca a un perro extremadamente fiel, al cual le gustasen esos juegos. Decidió ir junto a la castaña.

-No entiendo porque no se cansa aun-El peli crema se paro a atrás del columpio

-Nunca nadie lo entenderá. Mientras un perro este feliz nunca se cansara-Llego de nuevo el perro-¿Quieres intentarlo?-Freno el columpio y lo volteo a ver.

-Ok…. ¿Solo lo aviento?-

-Sip-Dijo Shizen tiernamente. El le hizo caso, de inmediato el perro corrió hacia la pelota.

-¿Cómo un perro puede ser feliz solo con esto?-

_"…. He_  
_Quedado tan insensible_  
_Puedo sentirte ahí_  
_Estoy cansado_  
_Mucho más insensible_  
_Me estoy convirtiendo en esto_  
_Todo lo que quiero hacer_  
_Es ser más como yo_  
_Y ser menos como tu…."_

-Tú cuando eres pequeño hacías lo mismo…... Y no lo niegues, a todos nos emocionaba jugar con una pelota. Pero crecemos y cambiamos… ¿Nunca has sentido que no eres tu mismo? Que todo lo quieres es por lo que la gente piensa de ti…. Pero aun así hay una solo persona con la que puedes ser tu mismo, lo único malo es que la tienes que buscar.

-…Pero hay algo que te lo impide, y es el que dirán…Ser tu mismo es a lo que todos le temen-Añadió el chico. Ella sonrió

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Narra Yugata.**

Como todos los días iba de camino a ver a Michiru. Llegue a su casa pero algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Midorikawa?-Le pregunte al cabeza de cono, que estaba viendo por la ventana. El del susto se cayó hacia atrás.

-¡Yugata porque me asustaste!-Yo lo mire arqueando una ceja. Y uní las piezas del rompecabezas; Midorikawa, ventana, casa de Michiru, Michiru, uno de los integrantes de One More Time.

-¿Estabas espiando a Michiru? ¡Que rayos te pasa Midorikawa!-Le regañe.

-Yo… Emm…

-Espiar a las personas es muy malo, tal vez estés preocupado por nuestra amiga, ya que esta sola en su casa y un chico famoso autor y interprete de varias de sus canciones favoritas. Pero debes confiar más en Michiru.

-¡Pus si estoy preocupado por Michiru!-Me dijo-¡No bebería estar sola con ese tipo! ¡Yo nunca me lo perdonaría si algo le pudiera pasar a ella!-Dijo algo sonrojado. Yo abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Como puede ser posible que Mido haya dicho eso? ¿Acaso siente algo por Michiru?

-Midorikawa… Acaso tu…-Baje un poco la cabeza, por suerte el no se dio cuenta.

-Esto… Hace un buen tiempo me enamore de Michiru…-¿Enamore? ¿Midorikawa lo dijo? El estaba enamorado de Michiru-… ¿Yugata estas bien?-Me pregunto.

-… Si…. Estoy bien…-Dije un poco cabizbaja-…..Deberías decirle….-Dije con un tono melancólico-

-¡Estas loca!... Nunca le diré… Además tu muy bien sabes que solo me ve como un amigo-Lógico, tu también me ves como amiga-… ¡Tengo una idea!-Grito, a lo que yo levante la cabeza un poco mas tranquila.

-¿Cuál?-Pregunte intrigada.

-Ayúdame a conquistar a Michiru-Me miro con ojos de perrito a medio morir. La verdad es la peor idea que le pudo ocurrir, debo decir que no, pero… Mido siempre hace las cosas difíciles.-Por favor Yugata ¡siiii!

Porque debo hacer lo que todos esperan, hacer lo que toda chica hará, portarse como tal, hacer cosas que según todo el mundo las chicas hacen. ¿Porque no puedo ser yo misma? Hacer todo lo que una chica no hace. Esas estúpidas reglas son de la prehistoria, ser como ellos dicen. Porque la vida tiene esa clase de normas.

_"…. ¿No puedes ver que me estás sofocando?  
Amarrándome muy firmemente  
Temeroso de perder el control  
Porque todo lo que pensaste que yo sería  
Se derrumbó justo frente a ti…."_

Me puse a pensar un buen rato en mi respuesta, a verdad no era mala idea, pasaría tiempo con Midorikawa, tal vez en todo el tiempo que pasemos juntos el se de cuenta de lo que siento por el.

-Ok… Te ayudare-

-¡Gracias Yugata eres la mejor!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

¿Cómo podía ser que una chica de un año menor a el pensara en eso? Que esa chica pudiera ser en ocasiones más madura de lo que aparentaba.

¿Pero que era la madurez? Todos lo definían como la suma de conocimiento de las vivencias en tu vida, conocer el mundo que te rodea, aceptar críticas, analizar las circunstancias. Lo menos entendible es como la ojiverde-agua tenia esa mentalidad.

**…...**

Ver esa escena era maravilloso, era como ver a dos muy buenos amigos que se conocen desde su infancia. La mujer volvió a tomar un sorbo de café mientras se recargaba en la entrada y contemplando la situación en su rostro se formo una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces mamá?-Le pregunto su hijo mayor, Yusei. Mientras se paraba a su lado.

-Ve eso-Señalo a los chicos-… Se ven lindos juntos-Volvió a tomar otro sorbo de café.

-… Que graciosa mamá…. Ellos dos ni se han de soportar-Hablo el joven.

-Te apuesto algo hijo-Dejo la taza a un lado de la ventana-

-Dime mamá…..-Se cruzo de brazos y se recargo de la puerta.

-Esos dos, terminaran enamorándose uno del otro-Comento la mujer muy segura de sus palabras.

-¡Mamá! Luego, luego se ve que nunca va a pasar eso. Conozco a mi hermanita odia a ese tipo de chicos, los que se creen que no existe nadie a su nivel.

-Lo se hijo, pero….. Con toda seguridad te puedo decir que el cambiara.

-Si tú piensas eso, adelante, apostemos.

_"… Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti  
Y cada segundo que pierdo es más de lo que puedo soportar…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******.**

Casi se ahogaba al oír la noticia. ¿Qué rayos pasaba por la mente de Kageyama? Si en la mañana hablo con el, y ahora resulta que no sabia en donde estaban, Terumi le había dado santo y seña del lugar donde estaba. Aunque no supiera donde estaban sus amigos, pero que más le daba no le importaba ni lo mas mínimo en donde se encontraba _los traidores, _según el.

-¡Kageyama esta loco! ¡Es el tipo más idiota que conozco!-Grito desesperado el chico rubio-¡Me dan ganas de ahorcarlo!-Suspiro-….. Algo planea, de eso estoy seguro-de dejo caer en el sofá.

-¡Ok!-La peli celeste se paro-Como vas a estar aquí por no se cuanto tiempo, me tendrás que ayudar con todos los deberes-

-¡¿Que estas loca?! Una súper estrella como yo no hace ningún deber-Michiru tomo una almohada-

-No me importa si eres el presidente Japón, pero me tienes que ayudar, además no habías dicho que te ibas a quedar-

-Si, pero no hare nada de eso-Ella lo golpeo con la almohada-¡Auch! Michi-chan que pasa contigo-Ella se sonrojo con el sobrenombre- Esto…-Se levanto del sofá- Bueno te ayudare- Ella sonrió por su triunfo- Pero antes-El tomo otra almohada y le pego a la chica.

-¡Afuro Terumi! Me las vas a pagar-Tomo de nueva cuenta otra almohada y correteo al chico por toda la casa-

-Nunca me alcanzaras Michi-chan-Como llevaba otra almohada se volteo y le volvió a pegar- Ya te dije que no me alcanzaras-Ambos se detuvieron y esta ves Terumi persiguió a Michiru por todo el lugar.

-No espera…-comento ya con la respiración entrecortada gracias a la persecución.

Ambos se dejaron caer al sofá un tanto agotados.

-Esto es lo más divertido que he hecho-Comento el chico, ella lo volteo a ver- Nunca lo había hecho, la verdad no me imaginaba tan divertido-Ambos cruzaron miradas-….. Michi-chan tienes algo en el ojo-Delicadamente con su mano le quito un cabello cerca de su ojo, que luego acomodo tiernamente con el resto de su hermoso y celeste cabello, y luego la volvió a mirar a los ojos- …. No me había fijado que tienes unos hermosos ojos…

El momento no era ni incomodo, ni esperado. Afuro tomo delicadamente la barbilla de la chica acercándola a su rostro al suyo, ambos sabían lo que pasaría después pero la melodiosa voz de Midorikawa interrumpió el momento.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-Ambos dieron un pequeño salto por el susto y se apresuraron a levantarse-

-Mido, Yugata-Dijo un tanto nerviosa la ojizafiro-Esto… pues, una guerra de almohadas-Les respondió un poco más calmada.

-Debió ser muy divertida-Le contesto el peliverde algo incrédulo- ¿Verdad Terumi?

-¿Eh?….. No es lo que tú piensas Midorikawa-Respondió.

-Aja-Mido recibió un golpe cortesía de su gran amiga Yugata-¡Auch! ¡Yugata!

-Deja de insinuar cosas que no son-Los dos chicos rieron nerviosos, pero suspiraron aliviados por la salvada-

-Gracias-Le murmuro Michiru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Kazemaru deberías estar descansado, si sigues de un lado al otro nunca te recuperaras-le regaño la pelirrubia.

-… Ya me canse de estar en un solo lugar….. Si lo que paso fue el inicio apara el cambio yo debería iniciar y deshacerme del viejo Kazemaru-Le respondió-Aun me siento el mismo, al chico que le sirven y hacen todo lo que ordenan.

-….. Tengo una idea-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-_Lizzy se ve muy linda cuando sonríe… ¡Kazemaru concéntrate!-_Se regaño mentalmente-¿Cuál?-

-Me ayudaras a cocinar para mi, mi hermano y mi padre-

**…..**

**Pasado algún tiempo….**

Los platillos estaban listos y puestos en la mesa, se veían exquisitos. Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa del comedor a deleitarse con la comida preparada por los dos chicos, cuando llego el momento del postre Lizzy salió de la cocina con un exquisito chocoflan (**Yo: Amo ese postre *-* Es mitad pan y mitad flan**) en cual partió en partes iguales y lo repartió entre todos.

-Me sorprende que tú sepas cocinar, Kazemaru-Le comento Alfred-Por lo que he oído pues no me imaginaba esto.

-… Lo que pasa es que a Osamu, nuestro representante, no se le hizo importante publicar esa información. Pero se cocinar desde muy pequeño.

-Conque Osamu…..-Hablo el padre de los mellizos.

-Si.

-No me parece bien su "estrategia" ya que los vuelve unos chicos narcisistas, egocéntricos y con los humos hasta el cielo. Es mejor que la gente nos conozca por lo que somos así se creara una relación estrecha y habrá un reconocimiento positivo-Dijo-Eso es importante cuando eres una figura publica ya que tienes que mostrar un ejemplo.

**Pov. Kazemaru.**

El padre de Lizzy tiene razón, la estrategia de Osamu no fue la correcta, nos hiso creernos lo que no somos, hiso que las personas nos dieran una personalidad ajena a nosotros.

**Fin Pov. Kazemaru.**

_"…. Pero sé  
Que yo podría terminar fallando también  
Pero sé  
Que eras igual que yo  
Con alguien decepcionado de ti….."_

* * *

**Y he aquí el nuevo capitulo, les vuelvo a pedir perdón por el retraso... Les dejo mis preguntitas ñ.ñ**

**-Quien creen que gane la apuesta? Yusei o su mamá?**

**-Quien más quiere jugar almohadazos con Afuro? ñwñ**

**-Mataran a Mido o le darán helado? (Mido: wiiii! ^w^ Mi querer helado/ Yo: ¬¬ Mido-baka, yo te daré helado ^^)**

**-Se les antojo el chocoflan? A mi si -w- Ya lo han probado? Que les pareció? Y sino se los recomiendo ñwñ**

**Perdonen por el corto capitulo mi imaginación no dio para más... Se han fijado que he cambiado mucho mi nombre? Antes: Naely-chan, luego, FernyGoenji, luego Jun Rush, luego Jun De Rush y ahora Juni H-G ñ.ñ No me jusgen... e.e soy rara ... e.e**

**Espero les haya gustado el capi y me dejen algún review.**

**Nos leemos luego**

**:3**


End file.
